Most computerized equipments and machinery feature a data input device, such as a keyboard, and a display for providing output information to the operator. It is desirable to make these types of equipments less complex and more compact. Therefore, it is contemplated by this invention to provide an integral keyboard-display combination.
In addition, it is also desirable in such computerized equipments to provide a more reliable data input device which minimizes human error. Often, an operator is confused by the many choices of keys which are available to him during the course of operating the machine. The present invention, therefore, has placed the keyboard and display combination under computer control. Only those keys which pertain to a routine which is currently being performed, will be enabled and visually displayed on the screen. Those keys which do not pertain to such routine are not displayed on the screen and cannot be initiated. After initiation of a current operation, the computer will reconfigure the keyboard, such that only new keys which were lit and enabled will be those which are relevant to a subsequent routine. Thus, the operator will be less likely to make a mistake in operating the system featuring the presention invention.